TToHS Revenge of the Fallen
by SubZeroGreymon
Summary: The sequel to "The Transformation of Haruhi Suzumiya". Two years have passed since they first met the Transformers. Now, the SOS Brigade is called back to the war... as a dark being desires vengence!


_"My name is Optimus Prime. For two years now, we have worked with the Human Governments, forming a group that is designed to hunt down Decepticons, the largest threats to global security: the Non-biological Extraterrestrial Species Team. NEST."_

**Shanghai, Hong Kong, China**

Shanghai was in the middle of a fusion between its historical architectural era and the new industrial era that had made it one of the best industrialised cities in the world. One side of the city was a full of beautiful buildings many years old, covered in flowers, and statues of dragons and qilin. The other side was lost in the industrial era, factories, large skyscrapers, and other fancy-looking buildings were conquering the city's skyline.

In a recently constructed industrial estate, the lights had not yet been added in, leaving it looking like a dark and dangerous location, where plenty of creatures could lurk in hiding. Several tramps and petty criminals had already settled in the dark alleyways, and it was relatively quiet in the estate, mainly because it was the late hours of the evening.

A helicopter with a 'NEST' logo on the side soared overhead. (Do helicopters SOAR?!) In that chopper were several American and Japanese soldiers. There was Major Keizan Ryonosuke, formerly a Captain who was promoted several ranks for his assistance fighting alongside the Extraterrestrials called 'Autobots' two years ago in Tokirohama; Master Sergeant Jimmy Beresford (AKA Epps), an African-American bald-headed man who worked as a US Airforce combat controller; Second Lieutenants Ryo and Ryoko Asakura, a Japanese warrior duo (Actually Humanoid Interfaces) and the Godparents of Anake Ryonosuke; Sergeant Yusei Tanaka, a Japanese man of few words; and newcomer, Graham Jones, a First Lieutenant in the United Kingdom Special Forces.

"Alright, here's the plan. We track down the Decepticons, and we hit them hard and hit them fast," explained Ryonosuke to his men. "One squad of choppers and armoured vehicles will come in from the left, another from the right, and we'll come in from the middle on foot."

"So it will be a two-pronged attack, Major?" asked Graham in a Scottish accent.

"Precisely," said Ryonosuke with a nod before turning to Epps. "Ready to bring the rain?"

"As always," said Epps with a confident smile.

"Ready when you are," said Ryo, giving Keizan a thumbs up.

Yusei gave a reassuring silent nod. Keizan smiled at all of his friends' readiness and spoke back into the radio.  


* * *

As the helicopter landed, the soldiers exited, as a cargo plane landed nearby. Exiting the plane was a white Pontiac Solstice, a Mitsubishi GTO patrol car, three 2006 Buell Firebolt XB12R motorcycles, a red 2006 GMC Topkick 4500 four-wheel drive pickup truck, an ambulance that resembled a Hummer, and an Ice Cream Truck- Wait, WHAT?!

Keizan walked over to the Topkick and said, "Okay, 'Hide. That Decepticon has to be here somewhere."

In response, the Topkick transformed into a giant, red-armored Autobot. Ironhide. When he first arrived on the planet, he scanned a black version of his original form. About a full week after that final battle, in which his ally Cliffjumper died, Ironhide painted himself red in order to honor his memory.

"He's here." Ironhide reassured him.

"I hope you're right." Keizan said. "I hope you're right."

The Solstice transformed as well, becoming the Autobot Jazz.

"Hey, Iron! What do you call a Decepticon with half a processor?" Jazz yelled.

"I don't know, what?"

"Gifted!" Jazz delivered the punchline of his little joke. Everyone knew he was the jokester of the Autobots, and loved that he could take the edge off anything.

Unfortunately, someone else heard that.

Epps was smart enough to know that Decepticons were both sensitive and easily enraged. He examined a thermal scanner in his hand.

"Oh, no," said Epps.

"What's wrong?" asked Keizan.

"We've got a thermal ripple," said Epps, displaying the scanner, the screen displaying a large amount of thermal energy on the screen.

The two were distracted by the sound of grinding and churning metal, loud and close. They then looked up as a giant red armoured fist formed in the air. Keizan grabbed Epps and they divebombed out of the metal fist crashed down on the ground.

Keizan and Epps ran out into the opening to find a massive red Terex RH400 hydraulic mining excavator transforming. The large digger scoop at the front of the excavator split apart, as the rest split up and rose up on a massive wheel, the control booth splitting in two to form large shoulders. The split digger scoops formed individual clawed hands. A second wheel rose up on the back of the transforming robot. With the robot fully transformed, it bared down on the soldiers, its large red armoured head and yellow headlamps for eyes staring menacingly at its enemies.

"Open fire!" shouted Keizan, and on cue, every soldier left standing fired a spray of bullets at the Decepticon. Some appeared armed with bazookas, firing large projectiles at their enemy.

The Decepticon, Demolishor, was overwhelmed by the sudden amount of gunfire, parts of him damaged and even blown away as the humans fired upon him. His attention was drawn to several Blackhawk helicopters flying in. They too began opening fire upon him. Demolishor then leapt in battle himself, spinning in a circle on his wheel, his claws smashing apart anything in their path. Several helicopters were struck and fell to the ground, exploding on impact. Epps brought out a radio and shouted in it "Bring the rain!"

The helicopters fired large projectiles and bazooka rounds. These attacks hit Demolishor hard, but due to his massive bulk, he managed to keep himself from toppling over.

"You miserable Autobots! Let's see how you like being laughed at," laughed Demolishor, suddenly charging across the construction site and mowing down anything in his path, swatting at the Blackhawk choppers as if they were flies.

"Fall back!" cried Keizan, moving backwards out of Demolishor's path of destruction, the other soldiers following. Some were unlucky and became piles of blood and mush as Demolishor rolled by.

"You will all pay with your lives, for taking the life of our leader, Megatron!" continued Demolishor as he seized two choppers out of the sky and smashed them together before dropping them down onto an approaching Chinese police car, creating a large explosion, before running the crashed vehicles over. "You and your Autobot allies will fall and I will consume your sparks and organic hearts in name of our mighty-"

"DEMOLISHOR! HELP ME!" screamed a terrified voice.

Demolishor and the soldiers looked across the construction site in astonishment as a shiny black and silver-coloured Audi R8 sports car raced by. He was pursued by the three motorcycles. The white/pink one, Arcee, led the chase, followed by the sky-blue/blue bike Chromia, and the orange/red bike, Flare-Up, bringing up the rear.

"Sideways…" snarled Demolishor in annoyance, and instead of assisting his fellow Decepticon, Demolishor rolled off in the opposite direction, heading straight for a motorway.  


* * *

Sideways raced his way through a warehouse, smashing apart whatever got in his way, hellbent on escaping his Autobot pursuers. A simple courier during the war on Cybertron, Sideways wasn't one for battle and avoided it at all costs, just as he was doing now. Arcee, Chromia and Flare-Up pursued, in vehicle mode with their holographic biker ladies riding on them to maintain a normal appearance in case they encountered any humans along the way.

Sideways smashed his way out of the doors at the other end of the warehouse, racing out into an open street, but was forced to swerve violently as the ice cream truck raced in out of an alleyway. As the Ice Cream Truck nearly crashed into a wall, Sideways raced into another alleyway, the motorcycles following.

"Girls, we can't catch him like this, he'll just keep running," said Chromia, transforming and gaining a similar appearance to Arcee, the only difference being blue in colour and wearing a facemask which covered the lower half of her face. Arcee and Flare-Up followed. Flare-Up resembled the other two, but her head was shaped at the back into several spikes. Arcee opened fire upon Sideways with an energy blaster attached to her right arm. Chromia increased her speed and managed to catch up to Sideways, firing her large cannon right through Sideways midsection. Flare-Up followed, shooting a stream of bullets at Sideways from the other side.

Sideways then transformed himself into a silver and black Decepticon, the headlamps of the Audi forming his chest, and the doors flying upwards on his back. Sideways suddenly leapt into the air, heading straight for the side of a building.  


* * *

The night was pretty peaceful for an elderly Chinese man and his son, the elderly man eating some classic Chinese food one might find in a takeaway, whilst his son read a newspaper. However, there was a sudden bang, a crash and the old man watched as his son dived to the floor. Several gushes of wind and large metal objects raced behind the old man and he turned around in time to see a line of robots race by, smashing their way through the opposite wall from the one they had come through, revealing a neighbour sitting naked in his bathtub staring in astonishment. The old man turned to his son as he got up from the floor.

"Son, I told you this choice of wallpaper would ruin the apartment," said the old man with a discouraging look on his brow. His son stared at him with a dazed expression.  


* * *

Sideways smashed his way out of the building, immediately barrel rolling onto a road, and transforming into vehicle mode. Arcee, Chromia and Flare-Up gave chase, Flare-Up looking back to examine the damage they had unfortunately contributed too.

"How will the humans cover this up?" asked Flare-Up.

"They somehow covered up that fight Optimus and the others had in New York a year back, I'm sure they'll be able to cover this up too," said Arcee.  


* * *

Sideways continued on, smashing apart a roadblock and barely missing a construction vehicle that was currently half buried in a ditch. He didn't miss the Ice Cream Truck as they raced out of another pathway, smashing into Sideways hard. Sideways ironically slipped sideways, landing upside-down, but he quickly transformed into robot mode again and ran away on foot. The Ice Cream Truck split apart in the midsection and slammed into separate walls. Arcee and the others braked and stopped beside the Ice-Cream Truck as the pieces - Actually twin robots- both individually transformed into robot modes.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Arcee.

"Yeah, but no thanks to him," said Skids, glaring over to his brother Mudflap. Both of them used to be members of a organization called Nexus before it was shut down in favor of NEST.

"What? You're the one driving," said Mudflap.

The two were about to get into a brawl when Arcee got in between them.

"Don't start that again," said Arcee, before speaking into an inbuilt communication device. "Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, you're up!".

Sideways was still going, running on foot, not caring how many humans saw him as long as he escaped. However, he grinded to a halt as a red Chevrolet Corvette whizzed around a corner, and transformed into Sideswipe, an Autobot warrior. Sideswipe has a streamlined body, red in colour, and closely resembled Cliffjumper. He had a spiked head with a crown made out of curved black/silver pieces of metal. Large blades were attached to his arms, and his legs went bent backwards and resembled that of a bird. Large wheels were in place of his feet.

"What's up, Sideways?" asked Sideswipe, casually waving to the Decepticon.

"Sideswipe. Of all the damn Autobots I had to run into, it had to be you," said Sideways.

"Oh, so rude. You're not thinking about running away are you?" asked Sideswipe, placing his hands on his hips.

"I am not afraid of you," hissed Sideways.

"Really? Why are you backing away then?" asked Sideswipe. He was right; Sideways was indeed slowly backing away.

"You are the only Autobot here, so I can easily take you down," said Sideways, suddenly plucking up some courage and producing a spiked chained mace.

"Tell that to Sunstreaker," said Sideswipe. Sideways saw something out of the corner of his optic sensor and whirled around to find another Autobot staring at him. This was Sunstreaker, a gold-armored clone of Sideswipe. Sunstreaker produced two small spiked devices from both of his arms.

"You're in for a shock," said Sunstreaker and connected the devices to Sideways, unleashing a blast of electricity into the Decepticon. Sideways shuddered violently as the electrical bolts fried him and he collapsed to the ground, knocking him into stasis lock.

Sideswipe strode over to Sunstreaker as he retracted his electro-spikes.

"Nice work, Sunny," said Sideswipe, smacking his comrade hard on the back. "He'll be out for a while."

"Don't call me that. Prime said we should take him into custody for interrogation," said Sunstreaker.

"No problem, Sunny. Load him up, I'm going to help Prime and Ironhide," said Sideswipe. Before Sunstreaker could object, Sideswipe raced off out of sight.

Sunstreaker shook his head in annoyance and used a pair of large whip-like objects, wrapped them around Sideways body and loaded him onto his back as he transformed into a yellow-coloured Chevrolet Volt and drove off after Sideswipe.

* * *

Ironhide raced down a road in vehicle mode, followed by several military vehicles. He saw the giant form of Demolishor heading straight for a freeway, flattening every car in his path, knocking down street signs and streetlamps. He then spotted Optimus driving up a bridge to meet Demolishor. Optimus transformed into robot mode and sprung into the air just as Demolishor smacked into an overpass bridge and spectacularly blew it to pieces as he rolled on, pieces of the overpass, cars, and wreckage went flying in all directions. Optimus dived for Demolishor, landing on his face and holding on for dear life.

"Your end is near, Autobot scum!" roared Demolishor, trying to prize Optimus off of his head. "You are nothing to the Decepticons, nor our leader Megatron!"

"Pull over, big guy!" shouted Optimus. "Megatron is dead, and soon you'll join him!"

Optimus raised an ion cannon blaster from a slot on his back and fired at Demolishor, shooting him right between the eyes. Parts of Demolishor's head was blown apart, and one of his eyes fell out. Demolishor roared in pain, steering uncontrollably until he drove right off the highway, rolling down a steep hill. Optimus flung himself off the falling Decepticon and watched as Demolishor tumbled all the way into an old warehouse at the bottom of the hill. Optimus stood up and recovered, inspecting his body for damage.

"Prime!" shouted Ironhide, running up to him along the hill. Sideswipe raced up behind him in vehicle mode, transforming into robot mode. Keizan and co. drove up in military buggies.

"The bigger they are the harder they fall," said Optimus, priming his cannon. "Demolishor poses a threat. He'll have to be eliminated."

"We got Sideways, but he will unlikely tell much," said Sideswipe.

"Sideways? That little coward of the Decepticon?" asked Ironhide. Sideswipe nodded in confirmation.

"Very well then, we'll interrogate Demolishor as best as we can," said Optimus.

"Great, well let's get down there," said Sideswipe. He attempted to walk down the steep hill but having wheels for feet wasn't the best option, resulting in the Autobot racing uncontrollably down the hill and smacking into the side of the warehouse before tumbling over. Optimus and Ironhide walked quickly down the hill and saw a dazed-looking Sideswipe get to his feet and stumble around. He waved at them clumsily and shouted "I'm alright!", before falling over again.

As Ironhide helped Sideswipe to his feet, Optimus cautiously walked into the warehouse. The place was a mess, likely due to Demolishor's sudden entrance into the building. A gunship helicopter flew into view and aimed a searchlight through a hole in the roof down in the warehouse, revealing the collapsed form of Demolishor, one of his wheels had fallen off and his arms were either crushed or hanging loosely from his body. His head was heavily wounded. Ironhide, Sideswipe and the soldiers wandered in, their weapons aimed at the giant Decepticon.

"You punkass Decepticon!" said Ironhide.

"Tell us, Demolishor, why are you hiding out in Shanghai?" asked Optimus, aiming his ion cannon at Demolishor's head.

"I will never reveal our secrets to you," said Demolishor with a snarl, glancing up at the Autobots.

"We'll see about that," said Sideswipe, raising one of his blades, but he was stopped by Optimus.

"Very well then, any last requests?" asked Optimus.

"You may have caught me, but know this, and heed my warning," said Demolishor. "You will fall to the might of the Decepticons... and The Fallen shall rise again."

The Autobots and soldiers exchanged worried glances, Optimus glared down at Demolishor.

"Well that can't be good," said Epps, lowering his gun slightly.

"Not on this planet," said Optimus. "Nor on any other."

Optimus fired at Demolishor, blowing his head to pieces. He then fired again, shooting a hole right through Demolishor's torso, obliterating his spark chamber in the process. The giant Decepticon lay motionless, another casualty of war.

"That was a bit harsh, Optimus," said Keizan, approaching Optimus. He looked up but saw that the Autobot had a troubled, almost scared look on his face.

"Prime?" asked Ironhide, placing a hand on Optimus' shoulder. Optimus turned to Ironhide on cue.

"I'm concerned. We'll have to talk to Ratchet about this," said Optimus.

"General Morshower will want to know about this too, Optimus," said Keizan.

"Indeed," said Optimus. "But, right now, we better do something about Demolishor."

"Right," said Keizan, pulling out a radio from his belt. "We'll need to airlift an NBE corpse out of the city and dispose of it. ASAP!"

"Roger that!" said a person on the line.

Optimus turned and walked away, not glancing back at Demolishor as he walked out of the warehouse, followed by Ironhide and Sideswipe. The Twins, who were currently hitting each other, Arcee, Chromia, Flare-Up and Sunstreaker, with an unconscious Sideways lying in front of him, awaited Optimus.

"Are you alright, Optimus?" asked Arcee as he approached.

"Affirmative," said Optimus. "Ironhide, prepare Sideways for transport." He heard Jazz let out a small cheer.

"Did we get to the bottom of why the Decepticons are here?" asked Chromia, pushing the two Twins apart with a flying kick to their heads.

"Not exactly, but Demolishor said something about someone called the Fallen," said Sideswipe. The other Autobots all exchanged puzzled glances.

"Never heard of them," said Skids.

"Me neither," added Mudflap.

Optimus got headshakes from Arcee, Chromia, Flare-Up and Sunstreaker, confirming no knowledge among them. Optimus sighed deeply in frustration.

"Never mind. Autobots, transform and roll out!" said Optimus, and on command, all of the Autobots transformed into their respective vehicle modes and drove off towards a growing group of military vehicles.  


* * *

_Author Notes:_

-I introduced Arcee and the Twins in my last Fanfiction, The Transformation of Haruhi Suzumiya.  
-Arcee's Sisters are Chromia and Flare-Up.  
-Sideswipe's personality is the same as most people characterize him: The Prankster Autobot.  
-Sunstreaker is the foil to Sideswipe's antics.  
-I decided to follow Sideways bio on his toy - giving him his personality and relationship with Sideswipe.  
-... No, Demolisher is not related to Lugnut or Inferno. Why do you ask?

Up Next: Dib's conclusion, Shockwave appears, and Haruhi meets the ApplianceBots!  
Review, PLEASE!


End file.
